


In Service of my Mistress

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Voltron Slavery fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Allura being a jerk, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Forgive Me, Langst, M/M, Minor Shance, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave!Lance, Slavery, Smut, a lot of langst, allurance, because slavery is a thing in altean culture now, but it's not good - Freeform, don't hate me, it's altean culture and how it works, it's not her fault alright, klance, not exactly but it's the closest thing I could thing of, shklance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance is an Altean slave who is put in the cryopods along with his mistress, Allura and her advisor, Coran. There are four humans as well, though he's not permitted to speak to them unless they speak directly to him when his mistress or Coran aren't around.He's never been anything more than what he is, but the humans treat him... different. Like an equal.(I know the summary sucks but hang with me guys)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy I wrote a thing that wasn't either of the things I said I'd write. But look out for some macro/micro (ship yet to be determined) and some good klance a/b/o (possibly shklance I haven't quite decided)

Lance's favorite thing in the world was his collar. Slaves weren't usually permitted to have nice things, their possessions limited to a skirt or two and a rough leather or chain collar. But Lance's... He belonged to the princess, of course he had nicer things. A blue silk-lined collar with a tiny sapphire in the center. Not enough to be truly worth much, but still glimmering in the light and setting him apart as higher class.

His skirts were finer too. See-through, as was standard for slaves' masters and mistresses to be able to see them and make use of their genitals at any time, but his were a thin silk, blue or purple in color. He was roughly punished if they were ever damaged of course, which was often because his tasks were grueling and dirty, but he decided it was by far worth a bit of pain now and then when he was careless to feel it swish against his thighs.

He was wearing his favorite sky-blue one when he was trapped in the cryopod by King Alfor, ordered to live the rest of his life serving Allura. Of course he'd never complain, he was trained never to do so, but sometimes he felt like he'd rather have burned with Altea than lose the small protection the other servants and slaves held from Allura's wrath.

The wrath that had his wrists tied to her bedpost, biting his lip and taking lashing after lashing from her whip. Tears prickled at his eyes, but he dared not cry. He'd be punished even worse for his insolence. Besides, he was trained for years to remain silent through pain. Remain quiet and docile through everything. Never speaking unless required.

Allura smiled and cleaned her whip. "Good. Now, go out and wash the dishes. The others will be finished eating."

Lance nodded and bowed low, not even wincing through the horrible pain across his back. "Yes Mistress."

 

//flashback//

Lance fell out of the cryopod to the cold, hard floor. He saw his mistress's robes and immediately felt a pang in his heart. He'd never admit being unhappy with his position, he'd be punished if he ever tried, but he'd give anything to even have been a peasant. At least then he would've been free.

The humans, as they called themselves, asked his name along with the others. Perhaps they didn't see his lack of color on his cheeks? He kept his head down as Allura introduced him as "Lance" and proceeded to ignore any further mention of him.

That night he scrubbed the castle from top to bottom. Doing the work of a hundred slaves, but he'd do anything to stay out of the way of his mistress. The human named Hunk came by and helped him clean the kitchen, but ultimately went back to bed after an hour had passed.

He was all alone now. The only Altean slave left, so he'd have to do everything for Mistress and Coran.

He /really/ hated Alfor.

//over//

 

Lance stood in the kitchen, his knees trembling from the sting of soap pouring over his ruined skin. He'd been washing dishes for hours, but every time he managed to finish it seemed Coran came in and told him to do it over with more soap, hotter water, use a rag. And Hunk had done so much cooking that day... His eyes were blurry from tiredness and his head pounded. Still, he grabbed dish after dish and forced himself to endure the scalding water. He'd been punished twice that day for disobedience, he wouldn't make his mistress stress herself giving him another.

He was halfway through when another pair of hands joined his. For a fleeting moment he broke his training to look up in surprise, seeing the human, Keith, washing dishes beside him. Quickly biting his lips and scolding himself for that, he got back to work. He wanted more than anything to tell Keith he shouldn't be helping, Allura wouldn't like it, maybe even punish Lance against because she'd assume he'd asked for help. But he wasn't allowed to say anything except to answer a question asked directly to him.

Allura walked in and Lance winced, scrubbing faster. Better to just get it over with. In a matter of minutes he and Keith had worked through the dishes, leaving a stack of gleaming silver on the drying rack.

"Lance, go to my room and kneel in position." Allura ordered.

Keith looked confused. "W-what? Allura what are you talking about? And what are those gashes on his back? Shouldn't we get him to a healing pod if he's hurt?"

Allura chuckled and put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "He's fine. He simply needs to learn to be less clumsy that's all. I'll take care of it, you go to bed. Or to a healing pod," He frowned when she noticed his lightly burned hands, "Why did you do that? You've hurt yourself, and that was his task. He was perfectly capable on his own."

"Because it seems like /everything/ is his task around here. You're working him to death! What did he ever do to you?" Keith huffed and pulled his hands away. "Stop being such a jerk to him, he's altean, like you."

"He's a slave. They're meant to be like that. He knows his place." Allura shrugged. "He's happy with it, ask him he'll tell you. He was born to be this, he could never be anything else." She turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'm worried about Lance." Keith nibbled on his thumb as he leaned against the wall. Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge all nodded in agreement.

"He hasn't eaten in at least two days. Allura's always saying stuff like he's busy or helping her, but she never lets me take food to him, even when I know he's not doing anything. Plus, Coran always says I don't have to do the dishes when I cook, even when I try to, but I've gone in for a late night snack and the guy's /still/ up cleaning. Don't Allura and Coran ever do anything? I mean they could at least let us help him."

Shiro sighed. "They're from a different culture, this is normal for all of them. I know it seems wrong, and maybe it is, but what can we do? They're the last Alteans alive, I don't want to ruin everything just because Lance looks unhappy." He stood up and walked over to Keith. "I know you're worried, but we should find out more about his situation before we do anything rash."

"She called him a slave, Shiro! Haven't you noticed the cuts? The bruises? There's no way he's just clumsy, she's hurting him and I know it!" Keith growled, pushing Shiro away and going to sit with Hunk and Pidge.

"Keith is right." Pidge noted. "Those cuts look like whip marks. Even if he chose this for some sick reason, we shouldn't just let someone be tortured while we sit and watch. It's slavery and I won't be any part of it."

"Thank you!" Keith grinned. "Shiro?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll go and ask Allura about it, but don't go bursting in insisting she lets him go, we go about this in a civilized manner."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning. He wasn't allowed to have pleasure from this, he scolded himself. No matter how /good/ it felt. Allura had a hand splayed on his chest as she rode him, rolling her eyes back and letting out the most beautiful whimpers. out of all the people who liked to use his body, Allura was his favorite. Cruel as she might be, she was beautiful, he white hair cascading over her shoulders, head back, moans and cries bursting from her lips. He'd only seen her naked a few times. Tonight she was in her nightgown, his skirt hiked up to reveal his dick as she rode him, clutching onto his thigh just roughly enough to remind him that she was in control.

He wasn't supposed to enjoy himself, so he forced himself to hate it. He'd never do anything but smile gently the way she liked, but he imagined all the things he hated about the beautiful goddess above him. How she whipped him without mercy. When she was fourteen she strangled him and would've killed him too if the rope hadn't broken. She could always have gotten another slave to please herself with, after all.

What really made his heart stop though, was when the door opened. Allura shrieked and wrapped a blanket around herself, turning to glare at the intruder.

"What do you want?"

Keith gulped, suddenly regretting this decision. "Where's Lance? I need to talk to him."

"You have no business talking to my personal slave. Nor have you any barging into my chambers, so leave!" Allura growled, her face deep red even in the darkness.

Shiro sighed and pulled Keith out of the doorway. "I'm terribly sorry princess, I told them not to barge in here like this. We're worried about Lance, that's all. We haven't seen him at meals, and Hunk said he saw him up well after midnights a few different nights still cleaning. We were wondering if he was okay."

"Not to mention the whip marks!" Pidge added. "Where'd he get those?"

Allura sighed and climbed off of Lance and yanked his skirt down, dragging him to his feet and dropping him in front of them. "There he is. He's fine, aren't you, Lance?" She glared down at him, kicking him with her foot.

Lance nodded eagerly and quickly got in his kneeling position. "Yes! I'm fine, really guys it's okay. I'm supposed to be like this." He smiled, but he knew they weren't buying it. Allura was gonna kill him.

Keith grabbed Lance's arm and hauled him onto his feet, bringing him to his side before Shiro or Allura could stop him. "Stop lying. Lance isn't going to be a slave. At least if you still want to have a red paladin."

"Or yellow!" Hunk huffed.

"Or green!" Pidge added, taking Lance's other hand.

Shiro sighed. "Or black. I know we're from different cultures, but they're right, you can't treat someone like this. We're taking him to a healing pod."

"No! I will not permit you to break the training of my personal slave! He belongs to me, you aren't to touch him without my permission!"

Keith and Hunk each took one of Lance's arms and carried him to the healing room, ignoring Allura's screaming.

"It's gonna be alright." Keith whispered as Lance's eyes began to close. It had been... What, three days since he last slept? He couldn't remember. All he could think about was the ground wobbling beneath him and everything turning dark.


	2. In service of my Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty Klance in which Keith tries to help Lance and all Lance knows how to do is serve

Lance fell out of the healing pod dazed and confused. He'd never been allowed to use one before, it felt strange.

"Where am I?" Lance mumbled, looking around. He didn't see his mistress and bit his tongue hard, remembering he wasn't to speak.

Keith held the altean in his arms. "It's okay Lance, you're safe here. Allura won't hurt you anymore. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

He'd asked a question. Lance had to answer. He nodded softly, leaning in against Keith's chest. "Where is my mistress? Has something happened to her?" He'd be punished for sure, but he could take it in return for being allowed to speak. He loved to talk, though he was never permitted to unless directed, even when he was by himself. Mistress always found out, he was always punished for disobedience.

"She is in her room. We've told her not to come near you until you permit it. She's okay, just upset. It might take some getting used to for her, treating you like an equal."

Now why would mistress do that? Lance thought to himself. She'd never so much as looked him in the eyes properly.

Hunk brought in a piling plate of food and a huge glass of water. "Here, you're probably starving." He smiled and looked over at Keith, worried. "You're sure you don't need any help?"

Keith nodded. "I'll take care of him myself, he should probably go into this gently. Don't worry, we'll come out for breakfast tomorrow if he's up for it." He smiled and squeezed Hunk's hand. "He's going to be fine."

Lance stared at the floor, listening to every word. Were they talking about him? What was Keith planning on doing with him? His stomach growled and he did his best not to whimper, the smell of delicious food surrounding him. He hadn't eaten in days, he'd give anything for just a bite.

Keith smirked when he saw Lance eyeing the food and passed him the plate. "This is for you. Eat as much as you want, you've earned it."

Lance stared at it for a moment before his hunger overtook his training and he dug in with his fingers, stuffing food into his mouth. He practically moaned at how delicious it was as he swallowed bite after bite, finishing the entire plate in a matter of minutes.

"Good boy!" Keith said, petting Lance's hair. He felt weird praising him like a dog, but after hours upon hours of learning everything about how Lance was taught and trained, he decided that praising him the way he was taught to respond was better at first. Lance had to feel comfortable and start acting like a person instead of a slave on his own, otherwise he'd never fully break out of it.

Lance purred and leaned into the praise. He hadn't been praised since... since he'd first been trained really. Allura didn't believe in praise, only punishments. He already liked Keith much better. Perhaps he would be serving the paladins now? That would be nice, he'd always liked them, even though he rarely got the chance to speak to them.

Keith blushed and picked up Lance in his arms, carrying him back into his room. "Lance, I was wondering if you'd tell me something? A story, or your favorite color, or something? I wanna know more about you."

"Why?" Lance blurted out before he could stop himself. It was just so /easy/ to talk with him, he could hardly stop himself. It didn't matter, enough whippings and he'd learn to hold him tongue again.

"Because I like you and I hardly know anything about you." Keith smiled, brushing hair away from Lance's eyes. "Tell me about yourself?" He decided asking questions would be easier than giving commands. Perhaps Lance would settle into more of what he wanted to do instead of what he thought was necessary for him to do. Or perhaps it wouldn't work at all and Lance was truly broken, but Keith refused to believe that.

Lance shivered and looked at him curiously. This had to be a trap, right? Get him to badmouth Allura and then punish him into next quintant. Still, Keith looked kind and honest, plus he couldn't exactly refuse anyway. "My favorite color is blue. Like the sky on a clear day." He began, blushing and bowing his head and Keith leaned forward, listening attentively to every word. "A-and I like swimming even though I'm rarely permitted. Once I snuck out in the very early morning when my chores were done but mistress was still asleep. I swam in the ocean for nearly an hour before she caught me and punished me. It was one of the best days of my life."

Lance seemed to glow when he talked about swimming, though Keith was a bit more worried about the punishment part. "What did she do to you?"

"Fifty lashes, and then she dumped saltwater over me to try to discourage me from going back to the ocean again. I didn't really swim much after that." Lance shrugged.

"That's awful!" Keith whimpered.

Lance chewed his lip and looked down. "I know she went easy on me but you don't have to rub it in. You're welcome to pick up the slack." He bent down so his bare, scarred back for Keith.

"No!' Keith froze, realizing he'd just yelled. "I mean... I'm not going to punish you. I don't believe in that. You're going to be safe here." He promised,

Lance nodded, still hearing his angry shout echoing in his ears. "Y-yes sir..." He felt tears prickling in his eyes. Why was he crying? He wasn't allowed to cry, and Keith was being nicer than Allura ever had been.

"It's okay Lance, you can call me Keith. I will never hurt you, I swear it on my life you will not be hurt while you're with me." Keith pulled him close and rubbed his back. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Yes Keith." Lance murmured, leaning closer to him.

Keith smiled. "Tell me what you want?"

"Sleep." Lance replied honestly. "M tired."

"Sleep then sweetie." Keith purred and laid him back on the bed, covering them both with a blanket. He'd never been one to cuddle, sure, but Lance was so sweet and he needed to have someone with him to make sure he was okay, he couldn't help but need to be close to him.

X X X X X X X

Early morning Lance crawled out of bed and began cleaning the floor. He had to be quiet, Keith was still sleeping beautifully. Everything was so much dirtier than in Allura's room, but he could handle it. He'd cleaned every part of the castle top to bottom, he could handle this.

It was barely an hour before he was done. The room wasn't big, so it was faster than Allura's. His knuckles were bleeding again from the pressure trying to scrub everything. After a glance toward Keith he bandaged them, hoping he wouldn't have to take them off again.

Keith groaned and opened his eyes, looking over at Lance who was curled in a corner trying not to cry over his bleeding hands. "Hey, Lance you alright? what happened?" He looked down, seeing how clean everything was. "Oh... Lance you don't have to clean everything here," He climbed down and held his hands, examining the bandages, "I'm sorry, I should've told you. I didn't realize this was part of... well, all of this. You're not a slave anymore, and you're definitely not my slave. I don't believe in that."

Lance whimpered. He wanted to belong to Keith. He'd been so kind, not at all like Allura. "No! I wanna be yours!" He growled, not caring what would happen anymore, just as long as he stayed with Keith. "I wanna stay and eat big plates of food and sleep in your arms and-" He began to sob. "Why don't you want me to stay?"

"Of course I want you to stay sweetie." Keith murmured. This wasn't good, Lance still thought of himself as a slave, but at least he was talking back instead of staying silently obedient. That was a step in the right direction. "You may stay if you want to."

Lance nodded eagerly, slightly surprised that that had actually worked. "I do want to stay."

"Then you will." Keith smiled. "You'll stay as long as you like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm, next chapter: more klance or shall I move on to Shance? Should I give Hunk a turn taking care of him? Should I focus on what Allura's going through? Should I do more S H A N C E


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all voted and I got an overwhelmingly large shout for S H A N C E but its going to be shklance because my child needs to be loved.
> 
> Also, I'm writing this on my tablet with very little editing so yeah there will be mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! A full week+ without updating this? Shame on me! alas, I haven't been feeling very creative lately.

Lance was actually getting used to his new master quite quickly. He watched his in the training room before breakfast, purring when he received praise between Keith's workouts. The praise wasn't even for anything, just for staying, watching, even once Keith showed him how to shoot a blaster. Slaves were never supposed to handle weapons, but Keith acted like it was normal, putting his arms around lance and showing him how to stand, how to aim, how to not hurt himself while shooting. Like he was a part of the team.

It was utter bliss.

Breakfast came and Lance happily walked next to Keith, smiling but still not saying anything. He was scared of breaking out from this beautiful dream into a nightmare. Having Keith truly punish him for the first time. He'd watched Keith fight, he was more than capable of hurting him.

Yet he never did. Lance was directed to a seat in between Keith and Shiro, slightly bewildered at being allowed to sit next to his master instead of at his feet, but he could manage. He ate timidly, looking up at the much larger figure that was the team leader, Shiro.

"Something wrong?" Shiro asked, looking over at Lance. "Oh, you're not used to sitting with us at the table. Well its okay, we're not going to punish you, we like having you here." He smiled, hopefully encouragingly.

Lance nodded and went back to eating, desperately wanting to inquire more, but he didn't want to speak out of turn again and risk upsetting Keith after everything he'd done.

"Keith, maybe I speak with you in the hallway?" Shiro stood, having finished his meal. "There's something we should really discuss." He glanced down at Lance who was still shoveling food into his mouth.

Keith nodded and stood up, frowning when Shiro put his hand on Lance's shoulder to keep him from following. 

"This is between Keith and I, stay here and finish your breakfast we'll only be a moment." Shiro smiled as he led Keith out into the hallways and firmly closed the door behind them.

"Shiro what is this about? I thought we agreed Lance does everything with me, that way he gradually grows used to being a person instead of a slave." Keith frowned and crossed his arms. He didn't want to admit it yet, but he liked being near Lance too, it was comforting. 

"Allura said Altean slaves are trained to be fucked at least once if not more times a day until orgasm. Less than that is considered harsh punishment for them. I want to know what you plan on doing about that."

Keith growled. "Shiro! That's rape, even if he does say yes he doesn't recognize he's allowed to say no. I won't let you."

"I wasn't planning on it. You said you'd take care of him so I won't interfere if you don't want, but you've got to do /something/ otherwise he'll be miserable. You won't be able to help him like that." Shiro frowned. "Please? Just... blow him or something. I don't care, just make sure he's okay. You're not the only one who cares about him."

"Yeah, well apparently I'm the only one who cares about consent anymore, so fine if you want to I won't stop you, but don't think I'll touch him without his permission." Keith snarled, stomping away to his room, ignoring shiro's shouts for him to come back.

Lance sat at the table, trembling in fear as he heard indistinct shouting outside. We're they fighting about him? What if Keith didn't want him anymore? Lance bit his lip and tried not to cry as Shiro walked back in without Keith and sat next to him.

"Lance, I want to tell you, before you start making assumptions, that Keith loves you." Shiro promised. "He cares so much about you, he just doesn't know how to express it. He needs some alone time right now, but he'll be back later and you can go with him. Until then why don't you stay with me? I promise I'll take good care of you." Shiro smiled and ran his hand through Lance's soft brown hair. "I promise you'll be safe."

Lance nodded. "Yes sir." He didn't understand what Shiro meant that Keith loved him. Keith was a paladin, a hero, more than Lance could ever hope to compare to. How could he ever love a broken slave?

"It's just Shiro if you don't mind." Shiro smiled softly, finishing his plate and holding his arm out to Lance. "Will you come with me? I've got something special for you."

Lance took his arm gently, wondering what the surprise could be. Nothing good if he had any of his previous surprises to go on, but the paladins were quite a bit different from Allura.

"Thank you." Shiro whispered, leading him back through the hall toward his room.

X X X X X X X X

Coran froze when he saw the black paladin walking with the slave like he was an equal. No, not slave. The paladins insisted he was equal or they'd walk. He sighed and put a wide smile on his face. "Shiro, er... Lance." He nodded nervously to the boy. He... he really was a child, wasn't he? Younger than even Allura. He smiled sadly. "It's good to see you looking better." He twiddled his mustache nervously. Lance was a citizen now. Just like anyone else. It was hard to remember sometimes.

Lance smiled softly back at him. "Thank you."

Shiro wrapped his arm stronger around Lance's waist, pulling hm securely against his body. He nodded encouragingly to Coran to let him know he did well. "We're going to my room for a bit. Could you let the others know not to disturb us for awhile?" He smiled.

"Very well." Coran bowed his head slightly before scurrying off to find the others.

Lance stared back at him, confused why he'd addressed him like he had Shiro. Coran had never done anything like that before. What was going on? He didn't have much tme to ponder as SHiro guided him into his room and onto the bed.

"What are we doing?" Lance asked, spreading his legs as Shiro directed.

Shiro purred and kneeled between Lance's legs. "I'm giving you a blowjob. It's a present, don't worry I know you'll enjoy it, okay? Just sit back and relax."

Lance nodded and tried to relax as Shiro hiked his deep purple skirt above his hips and licked at his tip softly. "A-ah!" He whimpered, immediately turning bright red and trembling. He wasn't permitted to make noise. He wasn't supposed to have pleasure from this!

Shiro stopped, staring up at Lance. Tears were prickling in the altean's eyes, confusing Shiro. "Is everything alright? I'm sorry, I should've asked if I could. I didn't think you wouldn't like..." Shiro bit his lip. Maybe Keith had been right, maybe this was a bad idea.

Lance sobbed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to and I know it doesn't change anything, but it felt so good! I coudn't help myself!" Lance was crying so hard he couldn't understand what Shiro was saying, just that he sounded gentle for some reason.

"No, no, sweetie it's okay." Shiro hugged lance to his chest and wiped away his tears. "You can make as much noise as you want now, alright? I don't mind. I think it's nice actually, lets me know I'm doing a good job." He smiled softly and pulled back, kneeling again. "May I continue?" He whispered gently, rubbing Lance's bare thighs. "Please?"

"Yes." Lance replied immediately. "Yes please, oh god yes." He purred and pushed his hips forward, displaying himself for Shiro.

Shiro grinned and licked up his shaft, bouncing up and down before taking him easily into his mouth. He evened out his breathing as he swallowed down around him, listening to Lance's beautiful whimpers and cries as he sucked.

Lance stared down at him with eyes blown wide. He'd done this for other court members, but it was unheard of doing it to someone below you. "Ah! Oh, fuck, AH!" He was too lost in pleasure to think about social rules. He purred and grinned, slipping his fingers through Shiro's short hair and pushing him further down, grinding his hips into his face. Oh fuck he'd always wanted to do that.

Shiro whimpered in surprise when Lance took control, staring up at him to see him grinning. Oh. Shiro smiled and dropped his hands, letting Lance take complete control over the blowjob and thrust into his mouth as he wanted. Who would've known, he smiled to himself.

Lance grinned wider when Shiro didn't fight him. He was getting close, but this was fun and he didn't want to stop. Shiro was so pretty, so... gentle. "Mmmmm, I'm getting close." He bit his tongue before he added 'sir' and took his hand away so Shiro could pull off if he wanted.

Shiro slipped off and smirked. "Good," He said, voice getting hoarse, "I've always wondered what you tasted like." He winked before going back down on him, swallowing eagerly again and again, pushing Lance over the edge and cum filling his mouth. Swallowing was difficult with how fast it had all happened, but he managed to get most of it down, the rest dripping down his chin.

"Holy shit." Lance whispered, staring down at him. "You actually did it."

Shiro laughed and sat up next to him. "Didn't expect me to?" He swiped the dribble of cum from his chin and sucked it off his thumb. "Not bad. Better than food goo that's for sure." He chuckled.

Lance blushed softly and looked at his lap. "I... I've never had someone do that for me before. Thank you."

Shiro purred and pulled him closer, lips brushing Lance's forehead. "It was a pleasure. I'll gladly do it again whenever you wish." He smiled gently.

"May I?" Lance nodded down to Shiro's bulge. "It's sort of your turn. Plus, I'd like to know what humans are like uh... down there." He blushed further and laughed. "S-sorry, I just... Um, could I?"

Shiro nodded, chuckling along with him. "Yes please."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah! You thought you'd get the second half of a shance blowjob fic didn't you? Well no dice my dudes! Have some overly needy/overprotective Keith

Keith woke up in a cold bed. 

It wasn't unusual. Actually, he'd never slept with someone else until Lance came along and that was only for a night...

His warm body pressed again Keith's, his heartbeat sounding softly in Keith's ear as their bodies tangled on the bed, soft happy whimpers whenever Keith touched him kindly. It was perfect. So, so perfect...

Keith missed sleeping with Lance.

He stumbled tiredly to the kitchen, slumping into a chair and watching Hunk make coffee. "Where's Lance? He didn't come back to my room last night, I thought we'd agreed he was gonna stay with me so he'd feel stable." Keith grumbled. Nothing seemed the same without him around.

Hunk chuckled and slid him a cup, black, just like he liked it. "He and Shiro went down on each other and he passed out afterwards. Shiro came in last night, but he didn't want to put Lance back with you since he was already asleep. From what I know they're both still in bed." Hunk shrugged and sat down to drink his own coffee.

Keith darted up and ran to Shiro's room, shoving the door open to reveal Lance snuggling comfortably in Shiro's arms, both sound asleep. "What the hell am I doing..." Keith groaned. He couldn't take Lance away from Shiro like this. Still, he wasn't leaving without the Altean.

"Mmmm, what?" Shiro mumbled, his eyes opening. "Keith? Hey, is everything alright?"

"No." Keith huffed, crossing his arms. "We agreed Lance stayed with me, you can't just take him from me!"

Shiro growled as Lance started to stir in his arms from the noise. "Shhh! You'll wake him up! Look, you said I could take care of him. He had a need that you didn't want to fulfill so I did, what's so bad about that?"

Lance groaned and sat up, smiling when he saw Keith. "You're back!" He climbed off the bed and hugged him, not caring that he was naked or acting out of line. He was so comfortable it didn't seem to matter anymore. "I thought you'd left me..." He frowned, looking up at Keith with wide eyes.

"I'd never leave..." Keith smiled weakly and hugged him back, rubbing his back. "Let's get you dressed, I wanna take you for a walk." He ignored Shiro as he took Lance's skirt off the floor and helped him into it, staring at him for a moment before wrapping his jacket around Lance's shoulders. "There."

Lance smiled and slipped his arms into the jacket, running his hands down the fabric. "Thank you Keith." He took Keith's hand before turning back to Shiro. "Thank you too. For everything." He smiled and waved a bit as Keith led him out so fast he was nearly being dragged.

Shiro waved back, wishing Keith would be a bit more gentle. Lance had just come out of his shell, they didn't want to send him back accidentally.

X X X X X X X X X

"How could they do this!" Allura growled, pacing her room nervously. "He's my slave! I practically raised him, they have no right to do this!"

Coran sighed and tugged at the side of his mustache. Of course the princess was right, Lance was just a slave, but it really wasn't worth loosing the paladins over...

"And they're treating him like an equal! Undoing all of my training! All of my hard work making him perfect and now it's just gone! He'll never be a good slave again after this."

"Princess, as your advisor, perhaps... I know giving up Lance is hard, but we can't survive without paladins for voltron. They get better every day, and finding a new set could take years. Besides, you were trained by your father to reach compromise in any situation, surely you could find something the paladins and we could all agree on?" He suggested, smiling a bit as he took Allura's hand. "We can get through this, we always do."

Allura sighed and nodded, squeezing Coran's hand. "You're right. Surely they'll understand once I explain it to them properly. In any case, they need the both of us to fly the ship and find zarkon. Voltron is useless if they can fly nothing else." She chuckled and walked out to find the paladins, determined to get her slave back.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Allura stormed into the kitchen, flames in her eyes. "I'm getting Lance back. I raised him, I trained him, he belongs with me. He's happy that way."

Hunk dropped his spoon on the floor, glancing between Pidge and Allura, not really sure what to do.

"You so much as touch him and you're dead." Pidge growled, stepping in front of the Altean princess. 

Allura stared at her in disbelief. "How dare you! Where is Lance, I need to make sure you aren't ruining his training more than you already have-"

Pidge grabbed her arm and yanked her back, Hunk hurrying to help restrain the princess. 

"Look, just..." Hunk glanced at Pidge and shrugged. "Just stay here, we'll talk this out. Pidge, will you go find the others? I think they should be here."

Pidge nodded and ran off to find Shiro.

Allura snarled and pulled her arm away, sitting down and rubbing the spot. "Don't touch me like that. Seriously, don't do it again." She frowned and crossed her legs as the others walked in, first Shiro, stumbling to get his shoes on as he was herded inside by Pidge, then Keith and Lance walking hand in hand, Lance leaning on Keith's shoulder, his jacket still draped over his shoulders.

"Lance, take that off immediately." Allura frowned when she saw the jacket. "Come here."

"No." Lance replied without thinking, hanging onto the jacket. "I- I-" He trembled as he watched his mistress's displeased face. He took off the jacket and let it fall to the ground as he crawled to her side, sobbing softly. 'F-forgive me mistress..."

Keith growled and stepped forward. "Allura how dare you! Give him back!" Keith grabbed lance and dragged him back away from her.

Allura stood up and took his other arm, nails digging into Lances skin as she tugged. "I came here to come to a compromise, alright? That's what my father taught me to do. So what do you want? I'll get you anything, but he stays with me."

"He won't be a slave a minute longer." Shiro stepped in between them to keep them from ripping Lance in half. "We can reach a compromise, I know we can. We'll all pitch in to do his chores and everything. I'll do the dishes, heck, I'll clean your room. Whatever you want." He promised, offering his hand.

Allura glanced down at Lance, sobbing and clutching at Keith's leg, and Shiro, offering a hand and a warm smile. "I raised him. He... you don't understand, his kind aren't like us. They're made to..." She trailed off, feeling angry stares coming at her from all sides. She sighed. "I'm going to bed. Ruin him if you've got to, but know he'll never be equal to you. He's a slave, and he always will be." She got up and sighed, walking out with her head held high.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comfort fic you all deserve and we finally get that good Hunk love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A new chapter? What?
> 
> Okay so the patreon thing didn't work out, but hey! I took a couple months off writing fanfics and wrote a witchy cookbook instead and managed to scrape some actual money together, got myself a job and all is going well. Updates will be a bit more regular now.

The paladins watched angrily as Allura sauntered away. She was usually so kind, it was strange to see this side of her.

Keith was the first to sit on the floor and hug Lance, letting him sob against his chest. He wrapped him carefully back in his jacket, petting his hair. "It's okay Lance. You're going to be okay, I promise. I promise we're going to keep you safe Lance."

The others joined him on the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Pidge asked, scanning him for injuries.

Hunk nodded. "I'll make you something to eat if you'd like?"

Shiro wrapped him in a hug, pulling Keith in too. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

Lance flushed from all the attention, glowing with happiness as he wiped his tears and nodded. "I- I'm okay. But food sounds very nice, thank you." He smiled gratefully as he leaned closer to Shiro and Keith. "Thank all of you."

Hunk chuckled and took Pidge's arm. "We'll give you three some space, kay? Come to the kitchen when you're ready to eat."

Shiro nodded, glancing down at Keith and Lance looking lovingly at each other.

\---------

After some time of comforting Lance they helped him to his feet. "I've got a few changes of clothes in my room. It won't be a perfect fit, but you're welcome to them." Keith smiled. "If you'd like to wear something a bit less revealing."

"I'd offer the same but I don't think mine would fit." Shiro chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lance's waist.

Lance felt himself nearly melt from the attention, letting Keith lead him to his bedroom. Somehow dirty again despite having washed it only days before. "Do you have anything blue?" He asked. It was amazing to speak freely, even if he still felt strange doing so. "I... I like blue."

Keith nodded and found a blue T-shirt some grey jeans and another jacket. This one much olderived and worn, but an olive green that looked beautiful on Lance's deep brown skin. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and held the pile of clothes out to Lance. "Is this okay? I might be able to find something else..."

"This is perfect." Lance smiled. He put a hand on Shiro's shoulder to help balance himself as he slipped into the clothes. It felt strange... but oddly satisfying.

"Lance you're glowing." Keith whispered. Staring at the Altean.

"Thank you...?" Lance looked confused and turned to Shiro, wondering what Keith meant.

Shiro stared, tracing his thumb over Lance's cheeks. "Your cheeks... I thought you didn't have marks? Like Allura and Coran."

"I don't." Lance answered immediately before putting a hand to his cheek. He didn't feel any different. Frowning, he went over to Keith's tiny bathroom mirror and stared.

Holy...

Holy fuck.

"I'm beautiful. " He whispered, tracing the light blue marks under his eyes. Putting a hand back he found the one on his neck, then the ones on his lower back. 

"You've always been beautiful." Keith smiled, hugging him from behind.

Shiro nodded in agreement. "Umm may I ask what those are? And how you... got them?"

"They're the marks of an Altean alchemist. Well... I guess the decendents of one? I'm not sure. The old tale goes that the bearer of glowing marks has magick blood flowing through them. When a tribe of Alteans without any magick in them they began to fight. Eventually the alchemists won and enslaved the second tribe. That's why I've always been a slave. Alchemy is an essential part of being an Altean, without it you have no purpose, but... I can't imagine how I got them." He whispered, touching the marks again gently as if he was scared they would dissappear. 

Keith and Shiro shared a confused glance.

"So.. does this mean you can do magic now?" Keith asked.

"I don't know. Altean Alchemy was a secret that supposedly died with Altea. Neither Coran or Allura ever studied it."

Shiro nodded, thinking it over. "Well we can try and figure this out later. Hunk and Pidge probably have food if anyone's hungry."

Lance leaned against him and nodded, still staring at his reflection. "That sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the poll of the day is: should Lance fly the blue lion, or will it be left to Allura?
> 
> Also, a new slave fic in this series approaches mwahahaha
> 
> (Also don't worry, there will be more of an explination about the marks. Also possibly some Lance doing magic bc why not)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Coran so much I'm giving him a redemption arc
> 
> also featuring: my dislike of Allura as the blue paladin. LET LANCE PILOT HER AGAIN DREAMWORKS COME ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit hurried and for that I apologize but also... have some good fucking Lance content alright
> 
> (Also you may notice I changed the amount of chapters this will have from ? to ten. This may change, but I wanted to put a cap on this one and start a new longer story soon. Also, will be posting one of my old ass fics soon so look for that)

"I wanted to apologize for my actions toward th- er, Lance." Coran mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Pidge and Hunk were the only ones there, but he decided he might as well say it now. "I want you to know that I will do my best to treat him as I would any of you. And I want to ask for forgiveness in advance if I have hurt you in any way with how I treated him." He fiddled with his mustache, looking down at his boots.

Pidge smiled. "Thanks Coran. I'm really glad you're even trying, but uh... maybe you could apologize to Lance directly? I think he's the one you owe an apology."

Lance stood in the doorway with Keith and Shiro by his side. He smiled softly when Coran turned and saw him, still touching the glowing blue marks on his face.

Coran stared. He noticed the marks immediately, not sure what to make of it. "How?" No. Wrong question. "Lance, perhaps you would come with me? I... I have something I'd like to show you."

"No." Shiro announced, frowning.

Lance took a step forward. Coran had always been kinder. Keeping him alive even through Allura's wrath. "Where?" He didn't trust him fully, but he wanted to know. 

"The Library." Coran sighed. "I know as a sl- well a former slave I guess... I know you don't know how to read properly and I wanted to fix that. You're a part of Altea as much as Allura and I, you deserve a chance to know its history, its legends, secrets. Everything."

Lance felt his heart pang and he smiled. "I'd like that." He whispered, stepping forward and taking Coran's hand. "Thank you Coran."

The paladins shared glances, but let Lance do what he wanted.

Hunk cleared his throat as he set the food down on the table. "Anyone hungry? Maybe have a bite before exploring the lost secrets of the universe, huh?" He smiled weakly, glad when Lance snorted a laugh. 

"Thank you. Food sounds lovely." Lance blushed, taking a seat in between his lovers, across from his new-found friends.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"This is your name in Altean." Coran scribbled the symbols onto the tablet and showed it to Lance. The letters looped and swirled on the page with Coran's handwriting.

Lance studied it a moment. "L-an-c-e" Lance copied the letters. His handwriting was horrible and the letters barely legible, but it was writing. It was Altean writing. Something he'd once only dreamed of understanding. "There."

Coran nodded and circled the 'c' "Try this one again. Well, honestly the whole word should be rewritten. You've got the letters down, but I can barely read them." He paused when he saw Lance's disappointed face. "That's an easy fix through some practice, not to worry. Here, try holding the pen like this." He positioned Lance's fingers just so and watched as he wrote the word again. "Much better! See? I knew you'd be a fast learner." He mused as he erased the tablet's screen and gave it to Lance to fiddle with. "I'll find you a simple book if you like. To start off with."

Lance grinned and continued writing letters, words, his name, anything he liked on the tablet. It was so freeing to know this. Like a secret he was finally permitted to know. Looking up at the library, covered with thousands upon thousands of books he supposed it was more like a million secrets. Waiting for him to discover them.

"Here. This was an old favorite of mine, I hope you enjoy it." Coran smiled and held out a heavy book of Altean fairytales. "It might seem daunting, but the tales are short I promise you. And if you ever want I'd be happy to read to you."

Lance nodded, clutching the book and tablet to his chest. "Thank you sir- I mean... Coran. Sorry." He sighed. "I'll get the hang of this eventually I suppose." Wearing clothes was one thing. Changing the entire way he thought about others was different. They weren't his betters. His masters. Now he was their equal. To be honest, sometimes it scared him.

"Take your time Lance. It's not easy for me either, but we'll work through this." Coran smiled warmly, squeezing Lance's arm. "You like to swim don't you? Perhaps one of the paladins would go to the pool with you and swim for a bit." He suggested as they exited the library.

Lance thought it over and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds fun, thank you." He smiled and waved softly before skipping down the hall to find the paladins.

X X X X X X X X X X

He'd never been lost in the castle of lions before.

Lance had walked these halls, washed them and ran through them, until he had them memorized. But here... He could've sworn he was heading toward the bedrooms, but this looked almost like the hangers. On the entire other side of the castleship which just couldn't be. How could he end up in a completely different area than he'd been heading? Nothing turned him around. How could he get lost in the place he'd called his home for so long?

"Hello?" He shouted, hoping someone was nearby, but no answer. Sighing, he sat on the floor and thought about what could've happened. Maybe he got lost in thought and took a wrong turn? No...

As soon as he put his hands to the floor a strange kind of energy flowed through him, coursing through his veins as a voice entered his head. Whispering something he couldn't properly understand.

Whelp. That was it, he was going insane. Lance decided. Tears prickled at his eyes and he wiped them away. Everything had been so much easier when he was- no. He wasn't supposed to feel like that. He was his own person now and- and he had to think like one. he had to be strong for the paladins and Coran. They'd done so much for him the least he could do was show some progress, right?

A strange humming, almost a purr, drifted through the halls. "Hello?" lance stood up, confused. "Is someone there?"

The purring continued.

After a few moments of no change Lance got up and followed the noise, wondering what could be making it. It took him to a small blue hallway he vaguely remembered from his training, but didn't remember much about. Must be a restricted area for him. Somewhere in his mind he knew there were parts of the castle even he wasn't allowed to visit, but it had been so long since he'd consciously had to think about them he'd forgotten even where they were. "Hello?" He knocked on the door. The purring was louder now. Whatever it was had to be behind there.

To his surprise, the door opened immediately. The light was brighter in there, so much Lance had to put his hands out for a moment before he got used to the brightness. "Hello...?" Another wave of energy flowed through him. This time comforting, welcoming. Like he was being invited into this room by something...

Oh.

Lance stepped forward into the hanger. Not just any hanger either, his mistress's. No- Wait-

'It's alright,' the energy seemed to say, 'Be easy on yourself, small one.'

"I'm not that small!" Lance huffed, stomping his foot. Was the blue lion talking to him? Or... was it something else entirely? "Do you... is this you?" He asked, moving forward to put his hand on the energy field around the lion. "Did you give me these?" He whispered, touching his other hand to his cheek.

'You have always had those. You simply had to believe you were worthy of them.' The lion purred, dipping its head down and releasing the energy field. 'I have waited for you quite some time. Blue Paladin.'

Lance squeaked, flushing down to his feet. "I-I... Paladin? Your paladin..." He whispered, mostly to himself. Did he want this? Was he even ready to do something like this? "What do you mean a long time? Allura is your paladin..."

He felt something that had to be a chuckle. 'No. She is a fine pilot and fighter, but she lacks much. I have wanted you since you were brought here. However, it is your choice to accept.'

Lance looked down at his feet. His choice. He could be a paladin. Fight alongside his friends for the good of the universe. Save people. Maybe even free some slaves from the Galra... "I could say no and the others would never even know..." He mused. "What if I'm not ready to be a paladin? I don't even know how to fight or pilot. I mean... I want to help but I don't know if I can. I'm sorry, it's just a lot of work and all. I don't know if I'm prepared for that." He sighed and sat against the lion's foot.

'My door will always be open to you.' The lion purred, laying down as well. 'Do what you feel is right. I trust it will turn out for the best.'

The blue lion trusted him. Lance smiled to himself as he curled up on the floor It wasn't all that comfortable, but somehow the safeness of being so near the lion let him fall asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poll of the day: should Allura come back and be a bitch some more and show Lance's trauma more, come back a start being nicer, should she stay locked in her room for the next few chapters while we work on Lance's development with the other paladins, or should we just ignore her existence for the rest of this fanfic.


	7. Teach me to fight back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving that Allura development that no one wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so since there are four remaining chapters including this one, I thought I'd give Lance some time with each paladin except Allura, starting with Keith, then Pidge, then Hunk, and ending with Shiro.
> 
> and featuring: awkward sex because i wanted to write porn but also like???? When did this get plot anyway

"He's mine." Allura whimpered, curled up in her room. Lance had always been hers. Since she was just a little girl and her father bought him and took him home for her. The paladins didn't understand her culture, the way slaves were trained from birth. They would only hurt him. Why did they make her the villain for wanting to care for her slave properly?

They'd told her not to go near him. And the way they reacted when she walked into the dining hall the other day showed they didn't really want her around either. Maybe... No. She sighed and piled her long white hair into a bun. There was one place she could go to be alone, away from everything, and no one would be mad at her for being there. She slipped into a robe to cover her silk nightgown and padded down to the hangers. She took the long way, wanting to avoid any paladins who might be wandering the halls, so it took some time, but finally she reached Blue's hanger.

Even before she opened the door, she could tell that the energy was off. Fearing the worst, she ran inside, clutching a small knife in case galra were near.

Worse. So much worse. He lion. The one thing she'd depended on, lay vulnerable around her slave. Her former slave that was. Like he was its paladin and not her. Growling, she marched up and grabbed him, dragging him back against the wall by clothes that looked utterly wrong on him. Showing just how little the paladins appreciated him from what she did.

Lance whimpered and opened his eyes, confused. "What... oh-" He stared up at Allura. He didn't move, to defend himself or submit to her.

"You are forbidden from entering here." She hissed, pressing her foot against his chest. "The others may ignore your place but I will not. Nothing, not color in your cheeks or an ability to read, nothing, will ever change that. You're my slave and you'll do as I tell you!"

Lance took a deep breath and pushed her foot away, shakily standing up. He was smaller than her still, but he felt tall even standing in her presence. He'd never really done that before. "I don't know what you're so scared of." He whispered, voice shaking. "But me not being a slave doesn't change anything. You're still our leader. My princess. I didn't really mean to come in here, I'm sorry." He turned to leave, but hesitated. "Allura you're a wonderful fighter and an amazing pilot, but a paladin fights for everyone. Even people like me."

How dare he. Allura snarled, but felt herself unable to move. "Lance!" She shouted, finally running after him, but the door to the hanger closed, leaving her inside. "Why are you like this?" She grumbled, glaring back at Blue.

Blue purred and sat in her position, putting her shields up again.

X X X X X X X X X X

Keith smiled as Lance walked back into the main hall. "How'd it g-"

Lance cut him off, dragging him up for a kiss and not letting go until he was desperate for air. "I'm not a paladin Keith. I'm not a fighter and I'm not a pilot either. I can't fight alongside you, all I can do is stay here and cheer you on." He sighed and kissed him again, shorter this time. "I want you to teach me to fight back."

Before Keith could say anything, Pidge threw a pillow at both of them. "Do whatever weird sex stuff you want, just find a soundproof room this time, or I'll throw both of you out of the airlock, I swear." She grumbled.

Keith laughed and nodded, throwing the pillow back to her. "Okay. Fighting back then."

X X X X X X X X X X

Lance groaned as he was thrown against the wall. Nothing broke, he'd felt that enough times to recognize it by now, but still hurt like hell.

"You can't be too scared to raise your weapon against me. This lesson is fighting back, Lance, your job is to hurt me when I hurt you." Keith huffed, helping Lance to his feet again. "I take a swing at you, you take a swing back."

Lance nodded, picking up his training sword and getting back into position. "It just feels strange, okay? I've never even held a weapon before." He ducked to avoid a strike from Keith, kicking at his legs on instinct and watching him fall over.

Keith hit the floor hard, but managed to get back on his feet in a moment. "I was down! That's great Lance, just like that. Next time try to pin me there, okay?"

"Okay." Lance smiled and attacked again, landing a hit against Keith's side but inevitably falling to the floor again the second Keith struck back. "Maybe I'm just not built for this." He mused, getting up and trying not to wobble.

Keith frowned. "You just need some practice. You're doing really well, you just need more confidence in yourself. You're not as weak as you think you are."

Lance sighed and leaned against the wall. "Can we take a break? This is a lot..."

Keith leaned next to him, sighing as well. "It's been fifteen minutes. We should work more on your stamina and physical strength. We can fix your technique later." He smiled and wrapped Lance in his arms. "You're doing great babe."

Lance nodded softly, leaning closer to Keith's touch. "Thank you for this." He purred, nuzzling against his chest.

"You're still so submissive." Keith mused, petting Lance's hair. "You know... I think we can fix that. Maybe if you try being strong on your own it'll help you with your potential." He smiled and hugged Lance. "I believe in you. I think you could be a true leader someday. For now we can work toward that."

"Leader?" Lance squeaked. "Like... like you and Shiro? Keith... I don't know about that. I don't even know if I wanna be a paladin."

Keith nodded and squeezed his hands. "Alright. We'll do what you want then. But would it be okay if we tried it? Just once?"

Lance nodded silently. "But we can stop if I need to, right? Just like with normal training."

"Absolutely. If you're uncomfortable with anything then just let me know, we'll stop." Keith nodded. "Can we go back to my room?"

X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance whimpered softly, kissing at Keith's wrists as he tied them together. "You're sure about this?"

Keith nodded, rolling his eyes where Lance couldn't see him. "You're going to make me do anything you want me to. I'm yours for the moment. I do whatever you tell me." He bit his tongue, feeling strange talking like that.

"You're mine." Lance parroted, dipping his hand down Keith's bare back. He had a box of various lubes and toys that Keith had said he was free to use. They both had their safewords in case they needed it. "Keith I want to try hurting you." It was a bit sudden, but he'd always been dominated by pain. DO what he was told or he'd be punished. He'd never go so far with Keith, of course, but... he was supposed to be trying this out, wasn't he?

"Hurt me?" Keith hadn't expected that so soon. "Okay. You can try but um... listen in case I go yellow or red alright? Just in case."

Lance smiled and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Keith's neck before going back to the box and leaving Keith tied up on the floor. After a few moments of searching he found a small flogger. he tested it as hard as he could manage against his leg and winced, but it wasn't bad. A red mark appeared, but no blood or even broken skin. "I... Keith I'm going to whip you. Like my mistress used to do to me. Not nearly as harshly, I promise, but um... you might wanna bite this." Lance mumbled, giving Keith a wadded shirt to bite. He'd taken years to be able to not scream, Keith hadn't had that training.

Keith looked up at him, gently taking the shirt between his teeth and biting down. Was Lance just being cautious or... did he really mean to hurt him. Either way, Keith nodded and braced himself. This was going to be good for Lance. At least he hoped it would.

"Okay..." Lance took a deep breath and struck. It made a loud crack in the air, but Keith barely flinched. So he could go a bit harder. Lance smiled and shifted his grip a bit and struck again. A red welt appeared on Keith's bare skin and he jumped a bit from pain. Lance switched to the other hand so he made an angry red 'X' on Keith's back. Whimpering softly, Lance kneeled behind him, kissing at the bruised skin and pulling him closer. "Keith I don't want to do this anymore." He whispered, hugging him from behind. "I... I can't become her."

Keith spat the fabric out and nodded. "We can stop then if you want. But you're not her Lance. You will never be anything like her; You're kind and so, so amazing and talented. You care about everyone. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled and hugged Lance close as soon as his hands were free.

Lance purred and let himself be held gently in Keith's arms. "Thank you Keith." He could feel the hardness underneath him shifting uncomfortably.

Keith flushed and tried, and failed, to shift so his dick wasn't pressed against Lance's plump ass. It was hard to ignore, but Lance seriously turned him on. It wasn't going away so easily.

"You're hard." Lance mumbled, slipping off his lap and gently taking his length into his hand. "Mmmm~"

Keith rolled his head back in a moan, his eyes squeezing shut. "L-Lance!" It was strange and wonderful to be touched by someone else like that. He felt his entire body flush as Lance helped him lay down, walking away. Keith frowned. "What are you...?"

"You still up to play? I've got something else I'd like to try." Lance smirked, taking a bottle of lube and straddling Keith's hips as he pressed a coated finger into his own ass, moaning breathily and bouncing on his finger.

Fuck that was hot. "You want some help there?" Keith smiled as Lance nodded and lubed up his own fingers before slipping a finger in next to Lance's. Loving the moans he drew from him before adding a third. It was tight for a moment, but Lance relaxed quickly under his touches. "So pretty~" Keith purred, running his free hand down Lance's chest to touch his neglected cock.

Lance moaned and squeezed Keith's hip before deciding he'd been prepped enough and pushing Keith out of him, slipping easily down onto his length. He moaned, pressing both hands against Keith's chest to brace himself as he began to move.

"You're going to kill me, looking like that." Keith smirked, holding Lances hips and thrusting up to help him, chasing those delicious moans. "I'll drop dead from your pure sexiness." He winked.

Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot." He muttered, sitting up so he could sink down to Keith's base, moaning loudly as he hit his prostate.

"Fuck Lance~" Keith whimpered, thrusting faster into him, thumbing at the blue marks on his hips. "God you're too pretty. Like a fucking angel."

Lance leaned down to kiss him to stifle his own moans, purring at the touches. He wasn't really sure what an 'angel' even was, bt it had to be good, right? Keith wouldn't insult him. Another hit to his prostate brought him back from his thoughts, nearly pushing him over the edge. "K-Keith I'm gonna-" He panted, kissing him again and again. "I'm gonna cum."

Keith nodded and thrusted faster. He wasn't close yet, but he began pushing against Lance's prostate again and again, pushing him over the edge. His beautiful screams of pleasure filled the room as Keith kept thrusting deep inside him. Chasing his own orgasm.

Lance whimpered at the overstimulation, letting Keith do all the work for a moment once he came down from his high. His cum coated Keith's stomach in a thin sticky layer, reaching up to his chin. Lance smirked and kissed it away. Cleaning his boyfriend up as best he could while Keith kept thrusting.

Keith slowed until he was barely moving as he came. Leaning back and moaning out barely a whisper of Lance's name as he pulled the Altean closer. He barely registered what Lance was doing as he was carried to the bed. A warm towel washing the mess from his skin before finally Lance crawled in next to him. Finally they were back together. Tangled in each others' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said development, not redemption arc
> 
> Also, poll of the day: how would you feel about a Hannibal au for my next fic?


	8. Teach me to be kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hunk's turn! Let our fav bffs be good to each other. I wasn't really sure what to call this chapter, but basically it's Hunk showing him cooking and general people skills. It will be cute with lots of goofing off. Hope you enjoy!

"Try to be more in control of it." Hunk smiled and wrapped himself around Lance so his hands rested on top of Lance's. "Like this." He helped Lance position his fingers on the knife, helping in the motion of cutting through the herbs. "There you go. Nice and slow, aright? Don't cut yourself you just need to relax."

Lance nodded, making gentle motions with the knife. He'd never held something that could truly hurt someone before. This was the kind of thing people used to punish him. He'd actually had a knife much like this shoved between his ribs. It stayed there for hours while he kneeled in position at Alfor's feet, swearing his alliegence to his daughter. That he would never run again.

Hunk frowned and took the knife out of Lance's hand as gently as he could manage. "Lance, what's wrong? You're shaking." He helped Lance into a seat and rubbed his hands as the Altean sobbed softly. "Hey, I'm sorry Lance we won't do that anymore. We can do something else, okay? You just take your time."

Lance nodded, trying to shake the vision from his mind. "I'm fine. Knives just make me nervous, I still wanna cook though." He smiled. Hunk had offered to show him how to bake so he'd be able to eat whenever he was hungry.

"How about I do the cutting? You can mix ingredients if you'd like. Or just watch if that would be better?" Hunk smiled and squeezed his hand. It was still hard to get through a conversation without something going wrong it seemed. Whatever Allura had done to Lance it really seemed to stick with him. "Anything you wanna do."

"Mix. I can mix things." Lance smiled, not really sure he could even manage that. He needed to try though. They were working through this and Lance had to at least try.

Hunk nodded and went back to the table, measuring out some things. "Alright. So I thought we'd make some cookies along with dinner. I've got all the ingredients here measured out for you, so you can mix them together. Start with the wet and then mix the dry in this other bowl then slowly add them together. Is that good?"

"Yeah. I can manage that." Lance stood up and went over to the counter, ignoring the knives and the knobs for tying slaves to. It was strange how much the paladins didn't notice about the castle. The lengths of rope everywhere, the knobs, everything. He wondered if he should mention something to let them know what al that was really for. He whisked the eggs and butter, slowly adding more ingredients.

"Is something else bothering you?" Hunk asked, glancing up at Lance as he sliced the vegetables evenly. "You look distressed."

Lance shook his head and touched one of the knobs. "I just wish we could take these off." He mumbled, shaking his head and going back to mixing.

Hunk nodded. The knobs had always confused him, but he'd never bothered asking if they could be removed. He assumed they were just an Altean thing, but if they bothered Lance maybe it was best they were gotten rid of. "I'll talk to Shiro about it, okay? Will you be okay for now?" He asked, reaching out to touch his arm reassuringly. 

"I'll be fine." Lance whispered. "Thank you for all of this, Hunk. You have no idea what this means to me."

Hunk smiled and nodded again, going back to cutting veggies and fixing dinner. "Anytime. We're friends; If you ever need anything I'm right here. Promise." He put the dish into the oven and went over to help Lance mix the dry and wet ingredients together properly. "You're doing amazing Lance. Even if it doesn't feel like it's a lot, I'm really proud of you."

Lance flushed and looked down at his hands. "Thank you." He whispered, trying not to sob. " I uh... It's mixed now. What should I do?" he quickly wiped away tears and stepped away from the counter.

"We can put them in a pan and bake them. I'll show you how to to it, don't worry." Hunk smiled and pulled out a pan for the cookies, spraying it with a nonstick spray.

Lance sat on a stool and watched Hunk work. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"You could go see Pidge?" Hunk suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh, I knpw. Short af chapter, I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of anything


	9. Teach me to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidgeon is back

"What does this do?"

Pidge slapped Lance's hand away, frowning. "Don't touch that, it might explode." She squinted, deep in concentration. "Wrench."

Lance handed it to her without a second thought. "What are you building?"

"You wanted to learn traditional Altean, right? I'm adjusting the translation machine so it's not.... well deadly." Pidge shrugged. "I've wanted to learn it for awhile too, so maybe we can have sessions together, practice and all that.." 

"That would be nice." Lance slid onto the table next to her. He was wearing Keith's jacket again and a pair of Shiro's leggings. They fit pretty well and Lance loved being surrounded by his boyfriends' scents. Soon he'd need to get more clothes of his own though, he couldn't borrow theirs forever.

Pidge nodded. "I know. Water." She took a drink from the thermos before getting back to work. "After this you wanna go back to my room and play some games? Ive still got the stuff me and Hunk picked up at the space mall, maybe we can configure it to work with Altean tech."

Lance nodded, not really sure what she was talking about. "Sure. I know where the power ports are, but that's about all I know about tech." He shrugged. "Sorry."

Pidge chuckled. "Nah, I kinda figured. We'll figure something out though, don't worry." The machine in front of them blared loudly, flashing bright red lights.

"Well that can't be good..."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Woah! Crush him!" Lance grinned, pushing buttons on his controller. Overall, he wasn't gteat at this game yet, but with Pidge's help he'd managed to create a character and successfully fight some bots.

Pidge rolled her eyes, busy levelling up her own character. Lance was pretty horrible at this, but he seemed to be having fun anyway. "Keep at it, maybe someday you'll be able to keep a weapon in your hand long enough to beat something harder than a level one bot."

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Pidge playfully. "You're just jealous cuz my guy looks pretty and yours doesn't."

"It's hard to be jealous of someone who wears the weakest armor in the game purely for the aesthetic of it." She grinned, her giant/elf hybrid coming onto the screen. "You're nowhere /near/ my level."

Lance rolled his eyes, focusing on the enemy in front of him. "Enjoy being clunky then. It doesn't even make sense; no one could move in that stuff. At least mine resembles real armor." He huffed.

"No it doesn't." Pidge argued.

"Does too! Have you ever even worn armor before?" Lance huffed again, crossing his arms.

Pidge frowned back at him. "Like, my paladin suit, have you?"

Lance flushed red. "Of course I haven't, but I've seen it tons of times. Lile the paladin armor, or there's a set of traditional Altean armor in Alfor's room."

A glint went through Pidge's eyes. "Really?" She paused the game and set down her controller. "Wanna show me?"

"No." Lance groaned, trying to pull away as Pidge grabbed his arm. "I'm not going in there."

"Pleeeeeease?" Pidge grinned. "At least tell me where it is?"

Lance groaned. "Fiiiine. I'll take you, but we have to be quick. Just go and look then come back, got it?"

Pidge nodded, grinning as she was led down the halls. It was awesome to see her friend breaking the rules. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed, but Lance looked excited too. Excited and a bit terrified.

It wasn't long before they ducked into the lavish royal suite, coated in somber pink cloth. Something that Alteans did when someone died, Lance mumbled.

Lance tugged one of the cloths, sending it tumbling to the floor, revealing a tall suit of gold plated white armor. It was beautiful and regal. Lance smiled, running his fingers over the breastplate. "It's something kings wear. A piece of respect and honor."

"Sounds like something Alfor didn't really deserve." Pidge smiled sadly. "If he was anything like Allura. I can't imagine anyone thinking like they do."

"Thanks." Lance whispered, squeezing Pidge's hand. "Let's get out of here."

Pidge nodded quietly, following him out.


	10. Teach me to Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter; long overdue and probably not worth the wait but you're gonna read it anyway bc let's face it, you wanna know what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lions have pedals, fight me.

"Anywhere I want?"

Shiro chuckled and nodded. They were together in the black lion, Shiro teaching Lance how to fly the lions by taking him to another planet to explore together. The others were staying behind in case of an attack, so it was just the two of them. "Anywhere in the whole universe. Well, within flying distance, since Allura wouldn't agree to give us a portal." He shrugged. "So, where do you wanna go? There's all sorts of towns, malls, jungles, mountains, beaches-"

"I wanna go to a beach." Lance grinned excitedly. "Please? I love the ocean so much."

Shiro smiled and brought him down for a kiss. "Absolutely. Let's go." He showed Lance how the pedals worked to turn it on and the levers to turn and go faster before beginning the journey.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"It's incredible Shiro." Lance grinned as he stood on the beach, waves lapping at his ankles as he took the sight in. It wasn't as scenic as Altea had once been, but it was the ocean; wild and free. "Thank you." Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he stared out at the world around him. "Thank you so much Shiro."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Lance turned around and kissed him deeply. "Come on~" He grinned and ran into the water, twirling and laughing in delight as the waves lapped at his ankles. "This is amazing!"

Shiro grinned and joined him in the water. Splashing him playfully. The sun was high and bright, greenish tinted sky, and clear blue water. Not like either of them remembered the beach, sure, but it still felt like happiness and comfort. Shiro ducked as Lance splashed him back. Unafraid of being punished it seemed. Shiro grinned at him.

"Shiro! You gotta pay attention!" Lance teached, tackling him and throwing both of them under the waves for a moment.

They stayed there together all afternoon. Sometimes in the water, Shiro teaching Lance how to swim properly, Lance showing Shiro games from Altea. Other times curled up on the beach under the bright sun. Doing nothing but being next to each other and smiling.

As the sun began to set, Shiro began packing up the stuff before pulling lance in for one last kiss.

"You're amazing." Shiro purred. "I promise, we're never gonna let you be hurt again."

Lance blushed. "You guys have been nicer than anyone ever have been to me. You don't have to promise anything; I know you'll protect me." He threw his arms around Shiro and grinned. "I never imagined my life would be this perfect."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Had fun?" Keith smiled, waiting for his two sort-of boyfriends to return. SInce Lance and Shiro hadn't been on a proper date together, he thought it was best he stay at the castleship while they went to the beach. But he'd bribed Hunk into preparing Lance and Shiro's favorite foods for when they got back; hoping they could all spend time together.

Lance ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. "It was glorious! I love the ocean. You have to come with us next time. We missed you!"

"I'm glad you had fun." Keith grinned, pecking Lance's cheek. "Hunk made us dinner, if you'd like to join me?" He offered, pulling out a chair for Lance to sit on.

"I'd love that." Lance grinned. "Shiro?"

"I could eat." Shiro sat down and looked over the food. "It looks amazing. You'll have to remind us to thank Hunk. He really is a miracle worker."

Lance nodded, his mouth already full of food so he couldn't speak. The day had been fun, but he was starved. Maybe they'd pack a picnic next time. Lance grinned. Next time.

"Lance?" Keith looked over at the Altean, who seemed to have spaced out.

Lance turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, but there will be plenty more stories and kinky voltron fics! (and other fandoms if you're into that)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, sorry that this took so long for me to finally finish

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one actually. It's such a good au. Plus I'm a slut for langst.
> 
> (next chapter: possibly when I actually get back to writing the thing this pseud was made for: gay porn)


End file.
